xarxufandomcom-20200215-history
Maximillion Midnight (Earth-28339)
Overview Maximillion is an information broker who has worked with different Slayers in the past. He seems to have relinquished what's thought to have been his previously destructive ways, although no record of it exists, perhaps due to his general insignificance in the grand scheme of things in both the demon worlds and the human world. Maximillion is one of the founders of the 'Demon Underground Railroad' that endeavors to provide refuge and safety for individuals of demonic descent - especially those with human blood - to safely sever their ties from their demonic roots and live peacefully in the human world. Background Maximillion's past is wrapped in secrecy and mystery, and most of what's known is what little he has been willing to share. It is believed that his nature may have been more violent and destructive when he was younger, but that he did some soul-searching and discovered another way to affect the world in a more positive, constructive way. Personality Thoughtful and sensitive to others, Maximillion holds himself to the highest ideals but doesn't expect the same of others, or perhaps doesn't think others are generally capable of the same. Emotionally speaking, he always feels alone, and his kind and compassionate nature is occasionally eclipsed by his darker, more bitter side when circumstances place him in a situation where he feels alone and is isolated. Maximillion tends to exhibit paternal instincts towards those who are young adults, adolescents or younger, and occasionally even towards people who are middle-aged, perhaps implying that he is older than he appears to be. His emotions are extremely tender, and he often hides his more vulnerable emotions behind cheesy humor and childish mischief. Appearance Maximillion stands at 6'7", with a muscular build weighing at 245 pounds. His features are sharp and well proportioned, and he has ebony skin with long, black-brown hair that is thick, usually braided. His eyes are yellow-gold. Maximillion generally wears hues of dark purple and black, whether finery, simple garb, or even robes, always deferring to the color purple as part of his clothing color scheme. Most often, he wears multiple layers, and each garment is a different hue or shade of purple. Maximillion also wears a necklace with the ancient symbol for 'Balance' around his neck. Like most half-blooded demons, Maximillion gains access to the greater portions of his demonic abilities only when he has shifted to demonic form. There are two different 'forms' he has that grant him access to different levels of his abilities the more demonic in appearance he becomes. The more of his will and might is devoted to maintaining his fully human appearance, the less he can devote to other tasks. Religious Beliefs Maximillion walks the path of the agnostic, not subscribing to the viewpoint that the 'demon gods', nor that any other beings of great power are truly deities, largely due to circumstantial evidence he's become aware of over the years that indicate the absence of omniscience, omnipresence and/or omnipresence. Abilities Due to his Sha'adar Demon roots, Maximillion possesses such abilities as ESP (Extrasensory Perception), Telepathy, Telekinesis, the ability to sense the auras of others (if not always able to determine what they mean), and the ability to sense - and mentally communicate with - various entities across great distances. Maximillion is sensitive to the emotions of others, often feeling them as intensely as if they were his own emotions, though he generally struggles to understand the why ''behind the emotions he picks up on, offering little restitution for his social difficulties. Maximillion uses his empathetic abilities in his counseling and teaching of others (when/where applicable) in order to 'feel out' where a person is emotionally/mentally, and he holds himself to a ''very strict set of standards of ethics with regards to how he uses these abilities. Maximillion possesses the ability to derive sustenance and nourishment from the blood and energy of others, and can absorb this either through ingesting the target's blood, or simply 'shaving off' the residual energy given off by others; the latter, though a significantly slower and less effective method, is a method preferred in order to avoid causing harm to others, or having to isolate a single target with this ability, which certainly would harm them. Maximillion's heritage also has provided him with substantially slowed aging, terrifying physical prowess and the ability to see things that are generally invisible to the naked eye, such as the various spectrums. The currently documented spectrums he can opt to see are the Ultraviolet, Infrared, Electromagnetic and Astral Spectrums; he also has a remarkable ability to 'see' stimuli that normally could only be detected with the other four senses of smelling, hearing, taste and sensation.